Eyelid swelling and inflammation of the lids has both long and short-term significance in terms of histologic impact, patient quality of life, and general patient comfort. The human eyelid is made of the thinnest skin layers of the body, the most well-defined layers of tissues and muscles, and the most fragile collagen fibers. Because of these delicate skin layers, the eyelid is very susceptible to swelling, acute inflammation, and possible long-term damage.
The eyelids have several important roles that allow the eye to function as it does. They protect the eye and shield the cornea by reflexive closing. It is this mechanism that often prevents the entry of particles or foreign objects into the eye and possible damage. The lids also control the amount of light that enters the eye, just as a shutter in a camera does. They also add to the components of the tear film (via the lid margin) and maintain distribution of the smooth liquid over the eye by their spreading action during blinking. The eyelids play a very large role in maintaining not only the health of the eye, but the overall function of the ocular system. When inflammation of this crucial protection mechanism occurs, the ocular health of the individual is compromised.
Repeated stretching and damage to the lids as a result of swelling of various etiologies can cause the temporary development of sagging, drooping skin layers above and below the eye. This swelling of the lids can provide a very undesirable appearance and can even restrict the field of vision. While these signs are often only temporary, the actual damage that occurs on the physiologic and anatomic levels can eventually result in permanent changes because it accumulates with each recurrence.
This symptom of eyelid swelling is not often considered to be of primary concern when assessing ocular health, although it is a major concern for many patients, physicians and researchers. Morning eyelid swelling is very common and has both extensive social concerns in addition to concerns relating to patient health. Patients' annoyance and overall intolerance with puffy, sagging eyelids is clearly shown by the fact that eyelid surgery (229,092) and botulinum toxin injection (1,658,667) were two of the most common procedures performed by plastic surgeons in the U.S. in 2002. Despite this significant desire to reduce the presence of eyelid edema, there has been a lack of attention to the symptom. It is often classified among other signs and symptoms but is rarely a primary variable in clinical studies, as historically it has been difficult to precisely measure. Various ocular allergy medications, like olopatadine 0.1% (Patanol) begin to reduce eyelid swelling relating to allergic conjunctivitis, but there is no medication available to specifically combat this symptom directly and effectively. With such a powerful presence of so many forms in society, a treatment that directly impacts the condition of lid swelling is necessary.